Lost in the Mind
by Sarah Pevensie
Summary: Leo has been captured by the Shredder and is being tortured. His brothers save him, but is there something else going on? Did they really save their older brother, or has he turned to the dark side? No one is ever safe from the Shredder's wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Alone in the throne room sat the Shredder himself, Oroku Saki, waiting impatiently for his guests to arrive any minute. Standing at the foot of the stairs was his daughter, Oroku Karai, obediently silent and staring expectedly at the door across the hall.

The sun had just settled on the horizon, and the city began glittering against the pink sky. Shredder and Karai could not hear the usual, noisy horns of the cars inside the throne room; all there was to hear was the calm, serene waters from the water tanks.

At last, the front door opened, catching their attention.

There, entering the room and approaching toward them, were two identical men in business suits. One of them was carefully carrying a small, dark box.

Saki and Karai waited until the two identical business men stopped right in front of Karai.

"Well?" Saki finally spoke, his voice low and threatening as ever.

"The technology that the Kraang has created on the one called the Shredder's request has been completed in the precise time. And the Kraang is here to deliver the technology on which the Shredder has requested for the Kraang to create." The man raised the small box to Karai.

Karai went up to them and opened the box. Satisfied at what she saw inside, she closed the box and gave her father a confirmed nod.

"And now, the Kraang wish to trade the technology the Kraang has created for another on which the one called the Shredder promised to deliver to the Kraang," the other business man said.

"Yes, yes, of course," Shredder waved at them impatiently. "Karai."

Instantly, Karai took the small box and placed it on the stairs. Beside the box was a briefcase. She picked up the briefcase and handed it over to the men. The two business men opened the briefcase, on which a pink glow illuminated their hard, blank faces.

Closing the briefcase, one of the business men looked up at Saki. "The Kraang is grateful to be, as the earthling say, 'doing business,' with the one called the Shredder."

And with that, the two business men turned and walked out of the throne room, leaving the Shredder and his daughter alone again.

Karai picked up the small box and walked up the stairs to her father, giving the box to him. The Shredder opened the box and examined inside.

"These devices will work perfectly for me." Shredder looked up at Karai. "Go and give the orders to the Foot Clan. Tell them to bring me those four turtles. I want them all here as soon as possible. And I want them all alive."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm getting tired! Can we go home now?" Mikey complained for the fifteenth time.

"Not until we find more Mutagen," Leo answered, trying to stay calm and patient.

Mikey groaned loudly, leaning dramatically against a chimney.

The four turtles have been searching the city of New York for hours, finding at least two more Mutagen, luckily before the strange substances could mutate anyone.

They were now up on a rooftop, watching Donnie walk away, staring at his Mutagen scanner.

The night was clear under the full moon and the city sparkled like stars on the earth. The streets below them were dark, empty, and quiet.

"Come on, Leo, let's just call it a night," Raph said, his hand holding a bag full of the two Mutagens beside him. "It's getting late, and we've already got enough for now."

Mikey grabbed Leo's arm and shook it desperately. "Come on, Leo, please!" he pleaded like a child.

Leo, of course, didn't want to leave the search now, desiring to save as many as possible from the fate of mutation.

He turned his head toward Donnie, who was still focusing on the scanner. "Donnie, anything?"

Donnie sighed tiredly. "No. Nothing around here."

Leo looked back down at Mikey and quickly noticed huge, puppy dog eyes staring at him, a whimper coming out of his baby brother.

Mikey's secret weapon.

At last, Leo gave in. "All right, let's head back to the sewers."

Mikey threw his arms around Leo and squeezed him joyfully. "Thanks, bro! You're the best turtle ever!"

"I thought I was the best turtle ever," Raph said.

"That was when you gave me the last pizza slice, Raph."

Raph rolled his eyes, pulling the bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, guys," Leo said to his brothers. "Let's go."

They all ran off and jumped from one rooftop to another and so on.

All of a sudden, Leo stopped, holding his hand up to halt the others.

"Oh, what now?" Raph groaned.

"Did you see a Mutagen," Donnie asked Leo.

Leo scanned the roofs around them, very suspicious. "I think we're being followed," he whispered to his brothers behind him.

Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks, but Raph just rested his fist on his hip.

"Come on, Fearless," Raph said, making his way over to Leo. "Who could be following us this late at night?"

Leo didn't respond. He stood still like a statue, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

Then, he suddenly jumped high up and threw spinning stars at a shadow beside a chimney. The sound of the stars hitting their targets were heard and a ninja fell from out of the shadows and landed face down on the floor, sparks flying out from its body.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stared at it with surprise.

"How bout, Foot Ninjas," Leo responded to Raph.

Instantly, all the turtles pulled out their weapons and stood in a fighting position.

At that moment, robotic Foot Ninjas flew out from the shadows and landing around the four turtles, ready to attack them.

Both sides charged after each other and began their fight.

Since these Foot Ninjas were robotic, the turtles easily slashed and destroyed as many robots as they could. However, the Foot Ninjas were difficult to defeat, since they had memorized the turtles' ninja moves and had used them against the turtles time and time again.

But that didn't stop the turtles from fighting back, and succeeding.

"Finally," Raph shouted in the middle of the fight, stabbing one of the Foot Ninjas in the stomach. "Some real fun!"

"You have a messed up idea on what fun is," Mikey commented to Raph, knocking out a Foot Ninja.

"Thanks," Raph said before kicking a Foot Ninja and punching another one.

Unfortunately, the more the turtles destroy, the more Foot Ninjas appeared.

"Donnie," Leo shouted later. "We need a way out of here!"

"Why, we can take them," Raph exclaimed with a smirk, stabbing another ninja in front of him and swiftly stabbing the other behind him.

"There's too many of them," Leo called out, avoiding the Foot Ninja's swords. "Donnie, hurry!"

"Uh, right," Donnie said, currently being held down on the floor by a Foot Ninja. Fortunately, Donnie twirled his bo staff around (which the Foot Ninja was on) and threw the Foot Ninja away, which ended up knocking down two other ninjas.

Donnie jumped to a standing position and searched his belt and shell. "Now, where did I put that . . . Ha!"

He pulled out a small egg.

"What's that going to do?" Raph called out, currently wrestling with a Foot Ninja.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to try this out. Run as soon as it happens," Donnie shouted to his brothers.

"But, it's so tiny," Mikey said, landing on the ladder that led to the water tower. "How's that gonna help us-"

Donnie slam the egg at the floor and, immediately, thick, purple smoke covered the entire rooftop, and that included the turtles and all the foot ninjas.

Finally, the turtles made it out of the clouded rooftop and jumped down on each stairway, landing all the way to the bottom. Seeing the foot ninjas escaping the smoke too, Raph quickly pulled the manhole sewer top off. Mikey and Donnie hurriedly jumped in, and Raph followed them, closing the top right before the ninjas could see them.

"Boy, that was a close one," Mikey said while panting, leaning against the wall.

All the turtles rested against the wall, exhausted from their fight, but relieved to have escaped unseen.

"You're telling me," Donnie agreed, putting his staff back behind his shell. "Good thing I had that egg with me. I had been dying to test it out! One little egg containing a large room full of smoke! It's pure genius!"

"Hey, pure genius," Raph interrupted. "Have you seen Leo?"

"Well, yeah, he's right here-"

But Leo wasn't there.

In fact, Leo wasn't there in the sewers with them at all. The turtles looked around, hoping to catch sight of their fearless leader.

"Uh, didn't he come with us," Mikey nervously asked.

"You know," Donnie said. "I don't actually remember seeing him come out of that smoke."

"Do you think he made it?" Mikey worriedly said.

Both Mikey and Donnie turned to Raph, worry already making its way to their faces. All three looked up at the sewer cover, waiting for Leo to appear, safe and happy.

But Leo never did.

* * *

The smoke had finally passed and Leo was lying on the rooftop, unconscious. He had a nasty bruise forming on the back of his head. A single Foot Ninja stood over him, lowering his sword.

The other Foot Ninjas surrounded him, staring down at him.

Then, they turned their heads to the edge of the roof and waited.

There, other ninjas appeared. However, they shook their heads at their unspoken question.

The other turtles had gotten away.

Exchanging nervous glances at each other, fearing the wrath of their mast Shredder, the Foot Ninjas slowly leaned down and pulled Leo up.

With Leo in their grip, the Foot Ninjas disappeared into the shadows and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," The Shredder spoke as his robotic Foot Ninjas carried the unconscious Leo before their master in his throne room. "I gave you a simple order of capturing the turtles instead of destroying them as usual. And, instead, you bring me only one and allowed the others to escape. How pathetic."

His voice was low and menacing, causing the Foot Ninjas to bow their heads in disgrace.

"Wait, Father," Karai, who stood next to Shredder's throne, spoke up. "I know this turtle. This is Leonardo, the leader of those mutant turtles. Perhaps your plan can still work."

"How?" Shredder demanded. Karai answered by leaning closer to his ear and whispered her new proposal to him.

When she finished, Shredder thought for a moment. "Hmmm . . . Very well. I will allow it. But," Shredder turned to his daughter, his eyes crossed threateningly. "This has to work, Karai . . . for your sake. I cannot let this plan fail."

Karai paused before she nodded in understanding. The Foot Ninjas, sensing that they were off the hook, bowed their heads to their master in gratitude.

Just then, a groan came out from the blue-masked turtle. All eyes turned to him.

The Shredder stood up. "It appears that our 'guest' is waking up. We should greet him properly." Shredder suggested to his smirking daughter before they both walked down the stairs toward their captive.

Leo's eyes slowly fluttered open. Then they popped wider when he realized what had happened and where he was; panic shook his heartbeat. He quickly jumped to his feet, but he instantly felt his arms held by the Foot Ninjas. Leo struggled to escape, but the ninjas were too strong and too many.

Leo's body froze when he saw who was standing right in front of him.

The Shredder.

"Welcome to my humble throne room, turtle," Shredder said to Leo, with a hint of sarcasm. "I have wanted to meet you face to face without falling into unnecessary violence."

Leo placed his brave mask on his face, but the fear inside him was crawling over his veins. His eyes glanced at Karai, who was standing beside the Shredder, smirking at Leo as if she beat him on a game.

"Why am I here?" Leo demanded, returning his eyes to Shredder. "Where are my brothers?"

The Shredder chuckled a little. "Oh, you don't need to worry about them. They're not here, because my Foot Ninjas," he turned his harsh eyes on his faithful ninjas. "Were too slow to stop them."

Again, the Foot Ninjas bowed in shame.

However, Leo could feel a surge of pride for his brothers, and complete relief that they were able to get away. No doubt, however, that they will come here and rescue him, which didn't help Leo.

"But don't worry, turtle." Shredder turned back to Leo. "You will be reunited with them . . . once I'm through with you."

Fear escalated inside Leo, and he attempted to keep it hidden. He glanced at Karai again, but she just continued to smirk at him, as if knowing something delicious that Leo doesn't know.

"I'll never tell you anything," Leo shouted at Shredder, pushing courage into his voice. "I'll never tell you where Master Splinter is!"

To Leo's surprise, the Shredder only chuckled, this time louder. "Oh, I know you won't talk. I have other plans for you."

"What are you talking about?" Leo questioned.

Shredder said nothing, his dark eyes studying Leo. Then, he turned around and stepped in front of the stairs. "All in good time, turtle. Soon, I shall finally have my revenge on Hamato Yoshi, and all of his pathetic, mutant turtles will fall before me."

Fury absorbed Leo. He began struggling harder, wanting nothing more than to punch Shredder. "Don't you dare hurt my brothers or my sensei, Shredder, or, so help me, I will chop you into pieces!"

"With what," Shredder casually asked him, turning his head to glance at Leo. "You have left your weapons behind."

Leo's eyes scanned around to find that Shredder was right. No one was holding his katanas, which meant that they were lost.

But the Shredder wasn't done speaking. "But, perhaps, you can save me the time and tell me where that worthless sewer rat of yours is located."

Rage over the insult of Master Splinter filled Leo's mind and body. He pushed slightly forward and glared hard at Shredder. "Never!" he yelled.

The Shredder just shook his head in pity. "It's a shame. You have the spirit and loyalty of a ninja warrior. Yet, you devote yourself to my most hated enemy." He turned around to face the blue-masked turtle. "If you had been my student, instead of that rat's, you would have been a far superior warrior, and a worthy opponent to all others. Including Hamato himself."

"Liar," Leo suddenly shouted, anger finally taking control of him. "If I was your student, I would have been your puppet and a heartless murderer! No matter how many times you lie!" He directed the last sentence to Karai, who frowned and turned away, remembering their last encounter. "I am proud to be Hamato Yoshi's student! He is a better master than you could be! And he is more a man than you'll ever be!"

All of a sudden, overflowed by anger over the offense, the Shredder screamed in pure rage. He pulled back his now visible blades on his arm and slashed across Leo's face.

Leo cried in pain. Karai gasped in shock.

Leo dropped to his knees, his head almost touching the floor. His blue mask slipped off of his face and dropped to the ground before him.

Shredder retracted his blades and placed his hand on Leo's head, unsympathetically pulling it back to reveal the turtle's now bare face, and his handiwork on it.

Across Leo's face, from his upper left side down to his bottom right side, were two fresh cuts that were as red as tomatoes. The cuts missed his left eye (but just barely), leaving the eye in-between the two slashes.

Leo felt a sharp prickling on his face, as well as something liquid slipping down to his chin and neck. Leo hoped beyond hope that the liquid were his tears, but nothing left his eyes.

Fear was now becoming harder for Leo to control, as he was forced to look upon Shredder's cold, narrowed eyes again.

Yet Leo made an attempt to keep his brave mask on anyway.

"At least I _am _a man," Shredder said in a dangerous voice, dripping with a noticeable fire of rage.

Leo couldn't help but retorted, "No . . . you're a monster."

Shredder glared viciously at Leo, tightening his grip on Leo's head. This caused Leo to squeeze his eyes and teeth in pain from Shredder's strong clutch. Leo couldn't help stop a tiny whimper from escaping his throat.

At last, Shredder harshly pushed Leo's head back and turned fully to Karai. "Take him to the Gomon Room. Do what must be done."

Karai looked shocked, as if not expecting this order from Shredder. But, after a brief hesitation, her appearance turned to firm compliance and she nodded to her father.

Taking one last, hateful look at the mutant turtle at his feet, Shredder silently returned up the stairs to his throne.

"Follow me," Karai gave the order to the Foot Ninjas.

She began walking toward the door, the Foot Ninjas dutifully right behind her. They dragged the mask-less Leo with them, forcing him to leave behind his chopped mask.

His identity.

While his eyes stared at his lost mask shrinking away from him with every second, his mind repeated the two words from Shredder's voice.

"Gomon Room."

He knew that the word, 'Gomon,' was a Japanese word, but the pain on his face was distracting him from figuring out the translation. But he could pretty much guess that it meant bad news for him.

Well, at least his brothers were safe and far away from here.

* * *

"We're coming for you, Leo," Mikey shouted into the night sky.

The three turtles were currently running and jumping over rooftops, heading straight for the far away abandoned church. Aka, Shredder's lair.

They had returned to the rooftop where they last saw Leo, only to see an empty roof with two abandoned katanas. Hiding the swords inside the sewers, the three instantly set off on a mission to rescue their brother.

"I still think we should go back and tell Master Splinter," Donnie said, pausing by a billboard.

"He'll probably just tell us to go after him anyway," Raph replied, stopping on a taller building to turn and look down at Donnie. "And we can't wait any longer while Shredder has Leo. Come on!"

Raph continued off, with Mikey following alongside him.

Donnie stayed behind for a brief moment, feeling guilty. It wasn't just over leaving their sensei in the dark; it was something else that had bothered him since Leo's capture.

But he felt that Raph was right (of course, Donnie wasn't saying that aloud). They needed to find Leo before something terrible happens to him.

The sooner they rescue Leo, the sooner they can all get back home in one peace.

With that in mind, Donnie jumped up to another roof and ran to catch up with Raph and Mikey.

Just then, all three turtles halted, seeing an unwanted, dangerous sight.

Up high on a rooftop of a taller building, was Razahr, his skinny figure illuminated by the full moon right behind him.

He jumped off and landed with a _thump _before the three turtles, growling at them. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey immediately pulled their weapons out, glaring at their enemy.

"Come for another brawl, turtles?" Razahr snarled at them.

"You know," said Raph, irritated. "This really isn't a great time for this!"

"Which is precisely why this is a great time," a sly voice spoke from the other side of the rooftop. The turtles turn to see Fishface appear from the shadows.

Fishface smirked under his fish-like lips. "For us."

A small army of Foot Ninjas suddenly appeared from different shadows and encircled the three turtles, their weapons popping out from their robotic bodies.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stood shell to shell, staring at their enemies surrounding them.

"Well, this just made our night better," Donnie commented ironically.

"What do we do," Mikey asked his older brothers, turning to them for guidance.

"We can't get to Leo with these goons in the way," Donnie informed the two behind him.

"Then we do what we always do," Raph answered, spinning his sais. "We kick butt!"

With a roar, Raph charged after the Foot Ninjas and the two other mutant foes. Seeing no other choice, Donnie and Mikey rushed toward their opponents, the three of them attacking as many as they could.

All the while hoping to finish in time to save Leo.

* * *

It was before he was brought into the Gomon Roon that Leo had finally discovered what 'gomon' meant.

Torture.

The room wasn't too small; almost larger than his or his brothers' bedrooms. It was darker and colder inside, except for one light shining from the ceiling, directed at a square, iron table at the center of the room.

There were chains hanging up on opposite sides of the room. There was a small furnace sitting up against the wall opposite to the door; its fire hidden underneath a shovel full of scorching coals. Leaning ominously against the furnace were branding irons. Whips hung over the small furnace. A small, wheeled table sat close to the furnace, covered with knifes, clips, a miniature, dark box, flasks, a white cloth, and a syringe. Sitting on the left side of the furnace was a machine that looked like something found from Donnie's lab.

"Put him on the table," Karai commanded the Foot Ninjas still holding Leo. "And make sure he's strapped tight."

The Foot Ninjas did as they were told, dragging Leo onto the table. Leo instantly felt the cold surface upon his skin, his goose bumps shivering against his green hide. His arms and legs were taken by each ninjas and strapped tightly to the table, preventing him from escape.

Once Leo was secured, Karai took the cloth from the wheeled table. "Clean his face."

She threw the cloth to one of the Foot Ninjas, who caught it. The robot used it to wipe Leo's entire naked face. When finished, the ninja took a step back.

Leo eyes quickly glanced at the cloth before the ninja disappeared from his viewpoint. The white, clean cloth had turned red.

Before he could let that sink in, his attention switched to Karai, who was pulling the strange machine up to the table, her face strangely very blank.

"Put the wires on his skin," Karai gave another order, and the Foot Ninjas again obeyed her. They each took a wire attached from the machine and clipped them all over Leo's entire body.

"What, you're giving me a massage," Leo asked sarcastically, trying to make the situation light, despite not understanding what they were doing to him.

Keeping her face emotionless, Karai hesitantly said, "No. This will be much, much worse."

Leo's wrists and ankles struggled to be free, but the straps refused them. "What are you doing, Karai? You can't be seriously thinking about torturing me, right?"

Karai didn't say a word, walking back to the wheeled table to inspect the inside of the small box.

The Foot Ninjas finished their work over placing all the wires onto Leo and they all stepped backward, waiting for further orders.

However, Leo's eyes were on Karai, not believing that she would sink this low. Karai could do many things, but torture?

No! Leo refused to believe it.

"Karai," Leo spoke to her when she did not turn around. "Don't do this. I know you're not that kind of person."

Karai was silent for a long time. When she spoke, her voice was firm. "You don't know anything about me, Leonardo."

"But you don't torture people, Karai! Ok, you'd punch and kick me from time to time, but never like this! Is this still about getting revenge on Splinter? Are you actually willing to go down that path just from what Shredder said to you? I thought you were an honorable ninja, not a heartless monster like Shredder! You're so much better than this! Show me, Karai, that you're not like that!"

Karai was deep in thought, her hands clenching the wheeled table as his words slowly sank into her tormented mind. Leo could only watch her, hope slowly blossoming in his heart.

Finally, Karai sighed in defeat, making her decision. She turned her head to one of the Foot Ninjas and nodded.

The Foot Ninja went over to the machine and flipped the switch.

All of a sudden, Leo screamed.

Unbelievable pain shot through his entire body. Electrical lights zipped through the wires from the machine and stabbed into Leo's skin. His body shook like mad. It felt like millions of electric, flaming daggers attacking him mercilessly. It burned both the inside and outside of the turtle. Faint smoke slowly rose from the green skin.

Leo never thought such a pain like this could exist.

The ninjas and their mistress kept the machine on for a moment, all the while Karai kept her back to the screaming turtle.

At long last, Karai raised her hand up, and the Foot Ninja flipped down the switch, turning the machine off.

Finally free from the electric torture, Leo breathing deeply, still feeling the pain over his skin and underneath him. His heart raced like fire and his nose could only smell cooked turtle. His body started twitching a little. Smoke continued to fly away from his skin.

Leo's eyes struggled to open and, when they did, they moved to Karai. His voice was weak and shaky. "You're . . . you're just like Shredder!"

Karai remained unmoving, but inside, she felt hatred over what he said. Of course she didn't want to do this; it was beneath her. But, she had to find a way to avenge her mother's death and destroy Splinter once and for all. She had to follow through with her father's plan.

And, if it meant torturing Leo to make it happen . . . Then so be it.

She gave another nod to the Foot Ninja, and the Foot Ninja turned on the machine again.

Leo screamed instantly, falling back into the machine's torment for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had been fighting Rahzar, Fishface, and the Foot Ninjas for a long time now. All three of them were getting exhausted from fighting, as well as irritated that their enemies just won't go away. Even when the turtles tried running away from them, the Foot Ninjas and the two evil mutants refused to leave them.

"Why are they so determined to attack us," Donnie questioned breathlessly as the turtles continued to run over the rooftops, with the bad guys chasing after them.

"They're just slowing us down from getting to Leo," Raph answered, anger steaming in his blood over the villains preventing them from saving their brother. "We gotta lose these morons now!"

"Uh, guys?" Mikey suddenly stopped, pointing at a direction in front of them.

Raph and Donnie both halted to see more Foot Ninjas up ahead, waiting for them.

The three turtles ninjas groaned tiredly.

"Please tell me you got an idea, Donnie," Raph pleaded as the three of them turned to jump off the rooftop and land on the deserted street, unluckily still running.

"I'm working on it!" Donnie responded, but his brain was too consumed with stresses over trying to escape their foes.

Unexpectedly, Mikey stopped again. This time, he was smiling happily. "I got one!"

Raph and Donnie froze to look at Mikey, confused. "What?"

"Follow me!"

Mikey turned to a different direction and ran off. Raph and Donnie exchanged a baffled look, but followed their agitated brother anyway.

* * *

Eventually, the three turtles came upon the surface of the waters close by to the sewers. But they did not come empty-handed. Mikey and Donnie were holding bags of dead fishes, while Raph carried a bag of trash (much to his disgust).

"Mikey, are you going to tell us why you had us acquire all these fish," Donnie asked his little brother.

"And why I'm the one who has to carry the trash," Raph added annoyingly, trying to keep the repulsive trash away from his body.

"You'll see!" Mikey said, mysteriously and excitedly.

He started pouring the fishes out of the bag and into the waters. He faced his two brothers behind him. "Ok, go ahead and dump them!"

"But what would that accomplish," Donnie questioned, getting more perplexed by the second. "Besides polluting the water."

"Come on, guys," Mikey grinned encouragingly. "Don't you trust me?"

"NO!" Raph and Donnie instantly exclaimed, frowning down on him.

Suddenly, they heard a far off voice of Rahzar, barking, "I hear them. This way!"

Raph and Donnie appeared hesitant, hearing footsteps approaching. Their eyes moved from the bags in their arms to the waters and ending on Mikey, who smiled kindheartedly at them.

Finally, Raph groaned. "Why does he always do this?"

With that, Raph threw the trash into the waters, the garbage joining the dead fishes over the surface. Donnie's fishes were poured out of the bag and into the waters.

Soon, the entire waters were covered in fish and garbage.

"Ok," Raph turned back to Mikey. "Now what?"

Mikey beamed at the two of them.

* * *

When Rahzar, Fishface, and the Foot Ninjas finally caught up, they heard three loud splashes. They came closer and found themselves standing before the waters covered with fish and trash.

"Blech, what a waste," Rahzar commented, throwing a revolting look at the dirty waters.

"Well, it _is _New York," Fishface pointed out. He kneeled down to take a closer look at the soiled waters. "The turtles must have escaped down below."

"How fitting," Rahzar said. "A natural habitat for the filthy turtles." He turned to the Foot Ninjas. "After them!"

But the Foot Ninjas stood still, looking uneasily at the waters.

"What?" Rahzar demanded. "What's the matter with you? I said after them!"

However, the Foot Ninjas did not move.

Growling, Rahzar grabbed one of the ninjas and pushed it toward the waters.

The second the thrown Foot Ninja landed on the waters, it illuminated with pink electricity, sparks flying out from it and its body moving wildly, crying out in pain. And then, the ninja lay extremely still, floating over the wasteful surface.

This caused all the other Foot Ninjas to take a huge step backward.

Seeing this, Rahzar grumbled.

Until his eyes spotted Fishface.

"Time to take a swim," Rahzar announced gleefully, pushing Fishface unsympathetically into the waters.

Recovering from the shock underwater, Fishface glared at Rahzar through the surface, grumbled rude remarks to himself, then began his search for the turtles.

Rahzar and the Foot Ninjas remained above, waiting.

However, it didn't take long, for Fishface later popped out of the surface, his face filled with fear.

"Run away!" he shouted, his arms fluttering around. "Run away!"

Before Rahzar could respond, a giant head rose up from the surface, stretching its long neck high above them.

His neck was as high as a building. His skin was as pale as the full moon. His face was round in width. His eyes were as black as soot.

And he was staring at the group below him, hungrily.

The sea creature's head dipped down toward the stunned group, his mouth wide open. But Rahzar quickly recovered and instantly slashed the sea creature's face.

Which was a huge mistake.

Now extremely angry, the sea monster cried out into the air and used his head to smash into the two evil mutants and the Foot Ninjas. The group attempted to defend themselves, though the Foot Ninjas were dropping like flies, either by the sea monster's wrath, or from the waters dripping off of the monster.

Far away from the action, the three turtles stood on a rooftop, overlooking the fight with amusement.

"I gotta say," Raph said, enjoying the show. "That wasn't much of a bad idea after all."

Mikey beamed at Raph. "Thanks! Do you think he'll eat them?"

"I don't think it's possible," Donnie answered.

"Who cares," Raph said offhandedly, straightening up. "Now let's go get Leo."

With one last look at the battle, the turtles disappeared.

* * *

At long last, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey made it to the Shredder's secret lair. They soundlessly landed on the church's roof, avoiding the Foot Ninja guards, and slipped through the hole on the glass window.

Once they were inside, they scanned the area below them.

The throne room was strangely quiet and empty, with no Shredder sitting on his throne, no Karai, and no Foot Ninjas. No one was really there.

Well, except for one.

"There!" Mikey unexpectedly exclaimed, pointing his finger at something underneath them. Raph and Donnie immediately covered Mikey's mouth, but, thankfully (though suspiciously), nothing happened.

After a brief moment of relief, and releasing Mikey's mouth, Raph and Donnie turned to look at their younger brother's direction.

And their eyes popped wide open.

There, lying on the floor, at the feet of the stairs, was Leo.

Instantly, without even thinking that it could be a trap (since no one was guarding Leo), the three turtles jumped off from the ceiling and landed on the floor, keeping their stealth mode intact.

With their weapons up and their eyes scanning for possible intruders, the three hurriedly sneaked up to their fallen brother.

Once they were close enough to get a good look at Leo, they all froze, horror painted on their green faces.

"What happened to Leo," Mikey asked, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Leo was lying unconsciously face-down, completely covered with bruises and cuts. His body slightly twitch from time to time without warning. There were burnt marks on his arms. His wrists and ankles were heavily bruised. And, worst of all, there were only two large cuts on his bare face.

Leo was visibly wounded before their very eyes.

Donnie and Mikey suddenly went straight for him, falling onto their knees on both sides of his injured body. Donnie pulled Leo over and carefully rested his head on Donnie's lap. He examined his hurt brother, worry and fear over Leo's condition boiling in his brain. Mikey stared down at Leo, looking lost and devastated.

Only Raph stayed where he was. His fists tightening on his sais shook with rage. His eyes shut over his teary eyes.

"Those creeps tortured him," Raph growled, fury blinding his eyes once they've opened. Raising his sais, he turned around and started marching toward the door. "I'm going to teach those low-life bums a lesson they won't forget!"

Donnie was about to shout for Raph to stop when, all of a sudden, Leo started to groan.

That was what stopped Raph. He turned around to look back at Leo. His anger instantly replaced with grief.

"Leo?" Mikey said in a small voice to his unconscious brother, hoping that Leo would open his eyes and say that he was ok.

But none of that happened. Leo returned to silence.

Feeling his strength and motivation to seek revenge leaving him, Raph returned to his brothers and kneeled down beside Mikey, both staring down at Leo with concern.

Raph and Mikey could only wait as they watch Donnie scan over Leo's body, checking Leo's pulse and so on.

"Is he going to be ok," Mikey innocently asked Donnie after a moment later.

"He's still breathing," Donnie finally answered. "His pulse is still there, and these wounds don't look too serious. But we still need to get him back to the lair as soon as possible."

That was the best news Raph and Mikey had ever heard.

They helped Donnie to gently pull one of Leo's arm around Donnie's neck and pulled him up. This caused Leo to moan in pain.

Raph went to take Leo's other arm when a faint noise stopped him.

And it wasn't from Leo.

Swiftly, Raph threw exploding stars behind him, just in time to see Foot Ninjas suddenly appear and charging after them. The first three of them got hit by the stars and exploded, causing the other ninjas to halt, but only for a moment.

"Go!" Raph shouted to his two brothers behind him, spinning his sais threatening at the ninjas. "Get Leo out of here! I'll cover you!"

"Raph, we can't carry Leo over the roofs; it might harm him more," Donnie pointed out, while Mikey, on the spur of the moment, went to wrap Leo's other arm around his neck. "We need to get to the sewers now!"

Raph groaned, but shouted, "Fine, I'll make a pathway through these losers! Just go when you see it!"

Having said that, Raph screamed and charged after the ninjas, who stampeded after him.

With the vision of Leo wounded still fresh in his mind, uncontrollable rage flooded through Raph as he ruthlessly slashed and stabbed every single Foot Ninjas that came in his way. He sliced and kicked and thrust and decapitated the robot ninjas, making absolutely sure that none of them touched Leo.

Once he saw it, Donnie said, "Come on," to Mikey and the two of them began to slowly make their way toward the door, delicately carrying Leo along with them.

Some of the Foot Ninjas saw the retreating turtles and attempted to attack them. But Raph was immediately there and destroyed the robots, giving his brothers a clear getaway.

"Don't worry, Leo," Donnie assured his brother after hearing Leo groan once again. "We're almost there."

"Yeah, hang in there, bro," Mikey said in an attempt to comfort Leo, pulling Leo's arm closer to him. There was no way he was going to lose his brother again.

At last, Donnie and Mikey made it to the door, and almost all of the Foot Ninjas were shattered.

"Raph, let's go!" Donnie shouted to his hot-headed brother.

After stabbing another ninja victim, and stomping its head to make sure it cracked, Raph turned to follow, until his eyes spotted something, his vengeful eyes washed away with sorrow.

There, where Leo was earlier, was his torn, blue mask.

Right away, Raph ran to retrieve it. He held it with care, staring down at it with misery over what had happened to Leo.

His brother.

Raph wrapped and tied the blue mask to his belt with honor. Then, he followed his brothers out the door, smacking at two more defeated robotic ninjas before disappearing into the streets and into the darkness with the other turtles.

Now the throne room was full of ruined Foot Ninjas, scattered all over the floor.

Coming out from the shadows of the room was Shredder and his daughter. They walked forward, examining the damage surrounding them.

Both their eyes turned to the door, where the turtles had escaped through.

"This better work as you've suggested, Karai," Shredder said to her. "If it does, then our plan will finally commence, and Hamato Yoshi will fall."


	4. Chapter 4

When the turtles finally returned to the lair, they found Splinter waiting for them, worried out of his mind. He demanded them to explain everything on why they were extremely late.

That is, until Splinter spotted them carrying an injured Leo.

At that instant, concern overflowed Splinter's face as he rushed over to his unconscious son. He carefully took Leo from Donnie and Mikey and held his eldest son in his arms, staring at all of Leo's wounds with incredible grief. Splinter announced to his other sons that he will take Leo to his room and do what he can to heal Leo.

Splinter also told the three that they should go to bed; they will talk about this in the morning.

However, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were unable to sleep (the anxiety for Leo clouded their minds), so they decided to hang out in the living room, all the while Splinter was alone taking care of Leo in Leo's bedroom.

All three waited for good news that Leo will be ok.

Mikey sat upside-down on the couch, distracting himself by playing games on his T-phone, but he couldn't help looking up to see if Splinter has come out yet. Donnie sat upright next to Mikey, drawing and designing new projects on his sketchbook. Raph was busy beating up the dummy behind them, venting out all his worry over Leo's condition and frustrations over not preventing Leo's torture in time through each of his punches and kicks.

At long, long last, Splinter came out of Leo's room, and the only one to noticed this was Raph.

"Master Splinter," Raph exclaimed, immediately abandoning the dummy (after one last punch).

Hearing Raph, Donnie and Mikey both looked up, dropping what they were doing.

The three turtles instantly went over to Splinter, looking eagerly up at their sensei.

"Why are you still awake," Splinter told his sons sternly. "You should be in bed."

"We just wanted to hear if Leo was going to be ok," Raph responded.

"Well, is he," Mikey immediately asked.

"Leonardo will be just fine," Splinter answered, and the turtles all sighed in relief. "His wounds will heal, though some scars will remain. He will need to rest."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Donnie said gratefully.

"Can we go see Leo," Mikey asked, desiring to see him now.

Splinter looked uncertain. However, Mikey pulled out his secret weapon: the puppy dog pout.

Finally, Splinter sighed. "Very well. But only one may see him. After that, Leonardo must rest. And then you must all go straight to bed. And I mean straight to your bedrooms, asleep. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," the three turtles responded in unison.

"Ok, well," Donnie said. "Who wants to-"

"ME," Mikey shouted, already zipping toward Leo's room.

"Aren't you going to tell him to calm down around Leo," Raph asked Splinter.

"When has he ever listens to me?" Splinter only replied.

* * *

When Mikey opened the door to Leo's room, he shyly peeked in to see Leo resting on his bed with the covers up to his chest. There were bandages visible on some areas of his arms, but the cuts and bruises were still there. The only thing on him that stood up was the vibrant double scars on his still bare face.

Hearing the door creak, Leo opened his weary eyes to see his cheerful, but nervous brother Mikey at the door.

At the sight of him, Leo smiled tiredly. "Hey, Mikey," Leo said softly, though his voice was a bit weak.

Beaming like a child reunited with a longtime friend, Mikey swiftly entered the room and went to hug Leo, only to instantly release him when Leo groaned from Mikey's hold.

"Whoa, sorry, bro!" Mikey quickly apologized, worried that he had done something wrong again.

"That's ok, Mikey." Leo winced, his eyes shut just until the pain could pass away. He looked back at Mikey, putting on an amusing, 'Well, that's Mikey for you,' grin. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"How are you feeling," Mikey asked, sitting down carefully onto Leo's bed while looking at him with brotherly apprehension.

"I'm exhausted and sore, but other than that, I'm completely fine. Thanks for getting me out of there."

Mikey's smile stretched his freckled face. "No problem! At least that Shredder didn't turn you into a zombie turtle!" He paused for a second. "Actually, that might be pretty cool! You can be, 'Mutant Ninja Zombie Turtle'!"

Leo couldn't help but laugh a little, causing him to wince slightly. "I don't think I'll be much of a ninja if I became a zombie."

"Yeah, you're right. Zombies are way too loud." He demonstrated by holding out his arms, pulling on a weird face, and moaning quite loudly.

Leo chuckled at Mikey's interpretation. "That's about right!"

"Hey," Mikey suddenly said, breaking out of his zombie act. "I'm going out to get pizza. Want any?"

"I'm not sure right now, but I'll let you know later."

"All right, we'll save you a slice anyway!"

Just then, a knock was heard on the door and Raph's head appeared. "Mikey, time's up. Splinter wants us in bed now."

"But I'm not . . ." Mikey gave out a big yawn. "Tired."

Leo and Raph just rolled their eyes humorously.

"Yeah, well, Leo is. Let him get some sleep."

Mikey's face saddened, looking back at Leo. He really didn't want to leave his older brother just yet.

But Leo placed an encouraging grin on his face. "I'll be all right, Mikey. Go ahead."

Mikey grinned back, but still did not want to leave. Feeling he has no choice (especially with Raph watching him), Mikey said, "Oh, uh, yeah, ok. I, um, guess I'll be seeing you when you wake up, then."

But, before Mikey could stand, he stopped when Leo struggled to sit up, ignoring Raph insisting that Leo shouldn't move, or the pain spiking through his body. Instead, Leo wrapped his arms around his surprised, baby brother and embraced him.

"You guys shouldn't have come, you could have all gotten hurt," Leo mumbled to Mikey, but loud enough for Raph to hear as well. "But I'm happy you made it back in one piece."

Close to tears, Mikey warmly tightened his hug on him, burying his face on Leo's shoulder. "We couldn't have survived a week without you," Mikey admitted to Leo's shoulder.

"I know," Leo responded.

Raph couldn't help but smiled softly as he watched them.

Slowly, Leo released Mikey and Mikey stood up, walking over to the door. Raph and Leo exchanged looks and a nod before Raph left.

Mikey went to follow Raph, but stopped. He turned around to take one last look at Leo. "Catch ya later, Leo."

"Right back atcha, Mikey."

Unable to stop smiling anymore (and has no plan to stop whatsoever), Mikey turned around and slowly closed the door behind him.

Before the door fully closed, Leo's eyes narrowed on Mikey's back neck, almost hidden under his shell.

There, attached to Mikey's back neck, was a Kraang mind control device.

Once Leo was all alone, he leaned back on the bed, dropped the friendly mask and revealed a sinister smile.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

_One Hour Earlier:_

Leo's body was in so much pain, he wanted so badly to fall back into unconsciousness.

There was not a single spot on him that wasn't hurting. After the shock torture, he blanked out for who knows how long.

And it was a blissful, non-aching period of blackout.

When he awoke, the Foot Ninjas then began to have their fun on him. And their definition of fun included burning, cutting, and beating him up.

All while Karai looked away.

Leo had tried to keep his mind on his family, hoping that their image would make the pain lessen a little. However, the hurting was just too great, and, before he knew it, he was being dragged before the Shredder again, with Karai in the lead.

Once they've reached to Shredder, who was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, Karai stopped and held up her hand, halting the ninjas behind her.

Both father and daughter stared at each other with hard, emotionless eyes. Shredder's eyes were narrowed at Karai with expectations. Karai nodded, answering his unspoken question, but felt particularly disgusted with herself and what she had done.

Karai turned and walked away, leaving Shredder to move his focus on the turtle.

With as much strength as he could muster, Leo slowly raised his head up to look at Shredder, waiting to see what his enemy had planned for him.

Shredder stepped forward and held out his enclosed hand before Leo, opening it.

Sitting on the palm of his hand was a very familiar device.

"Do you recognize this, turtle," Shredder at last asked Leo.

Leo did recognize the device. It was the same tool that the Kraang used to control April's dad. A mind control device.

"Ah, good," Shredder said, observing the expression on Leo's scarred and surprised face. "Then perhaps you know what I plan to use this for."

Looking up at Shredder's pointed eyes, Leo's mind flashed to an image of himself dressed up in Foot Ninja attire. It horrified him.

All of a sudden, Leo used what's left of his strength to lean in and grab the tiny device in his teeth. Then, Leo pulled away from the shocked ninjas and back-flipped over them, standing now afar from them.

The Foot Ninjas started to move, but Shredder held his hand up, forbidding them. They watched as Leo spitted the device to the ground and slammed his foot on it, crushing it into pieces.

Leo stared at them with a confident smile, even though the action took so much from his wounded body and was now shaking heavily. Although Leo was now dead tired, he stood his ground, trying to steady his panting.

However, to Leo's complete shock, Shredder just chuckled. Leo looked a his enemy in confusion.

"A very good performance, turtle," Shredder complemented mockingly. He pulled out a small controller from behind him. "But did you not think that I would have more of them? And in different sizes?"

Before Leo could react, Shredder pressed the button on the controller.

All of a sudden, Leo's eye pupil shrunk. And then, his hands immediately went to his head as he fell to his knees, screaming.

It was in his head. It was in his head trying to take control of him. Leo tried his hardest to fight against the device, but it only caused him to feel more unbelievable pain, this time, from inside his head.

"Do not bother fighting back, turtle," Shredder told him. "You are too weak from all the torture. It won't be long now."

Leo's eyes were shut tight, feeling his control slipping. "How . . ."

"While you had been unconscious during your torture session, my daughter inserted the device inside your head. The device is now attached to your brain, and I will soon have complete control over you."

"No . . . never . . ." But the pain was becoming too much to bare, and he had no more strength left to fight back, wasting them on taking and destroying the other device.

It was all for nothing. And now, he may never return to his family again.

He released one, long, and terrible scream that shook the room.

And then, he fell to the floor, silent.

A long, tensed pause filled the room, all eyes on the unmoving turtle, waiting.

Becoming impatient, Shredder stepped forward. "Arise."

At first, nothing happened, doubt sneaking into Shredder's mind.

But then, ever so slowly, the turtle rose up and straightened his body. His head lifted up to reveal two blank eyes.

Very pleased that it had worked, Shredder ordered, "Kneel before me."

The turtle walked up to the Shredder and, without a second thought, kneeled before him.

The Foot Ninjas exchanged looks with each other, amazed.

The Shredder laughed victoriously. "Yes, a success! Now this plan cannot fail!"

Just then, a foot ninja barged in, and Shredder knew immediately what his messenger ninja came to report about.

"Ah, the other turtles have finally escaped those imbeciles, and that they are on their way. Perfect." He looked down at Leo. "I have an important task for you . . . my faithful servant."

Leo's head rose up and listened intently to his new master's orders.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed and Leo's wounds were healing quite nicely. His body had healed just enough for his bandages to be removed, though his cuts, bruises, and scars still remained.

He spent most of the days and nights resting. Raph, Mikey, and Splinter would come in from time to time to visit him. And, each time, Leo convinced them that there was nothing else wrong with him.

Everything seemed to have returned to normal.

After waking up from his long sleep, Leo stretched his limbs out and did his usual morning workout routine. Once that was done, he placed his new blue mask on and lost himself in his depraved thoughts.

One turtle down. Two more to go. He has to make his next move, and he must do it casually and without notice.

With that in mind, Leo left his room and entered the living room.

There, Raph and Mikey were sitting on the couch, watching the anime cartoon while eating pizza.

"But Captain Coolstar, how could you!" Lunk exclaimed from inside the TV. He, Dr. Blip, Princess, and Squeakums were angrily looking at their leader, who was staring at them with an evil smirk. "How can you betray us by joining our enemy's side?"

Just then, a dark, skeleton figure wrapped in a genetic black robe appeared from behind Captain Coolstar, resting his boney hands on the leader's shoulder. "He can't hear you, fool, for he is under my control, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Captain Coolstar, attack!" the bad guy ordered, pointing his boney finger at the team.

With a holler, Captain Coolstar raised his weapon out and charged after his teammates. The team has no choice, but to fight back. 

"Now this is getting interesting," Raph said with a smirk, taking another bite from his pizza slice.

Narrowing his eyes at the two turtles, Leo smiled to himself secretly before approaching to them with a cheerful face mask.

"Hey, got any pizza left for me," Leo asked them, announcing his appearance.

Raph and Mikey spun their heads around, beaming at the sight of their older brother. "Leo!"

"Hey, guys." Leo hopped over the couch and sat next to Raph.

"How are you feeling now," Mikey gleefully, but with a touch of concern, asked Leo.

"Better, though I do feel sore sometimes."

"Your neck's all right, though, right," Raph unexpectedly asked him.

Leo looked at Raph strangely. "Uh, yeah."

Raph smirked again. "Good."

Without a warning, Raph wrapped his arm around Leo's neck. "Glad you're getting better, buddy."

Leo grinned at his hot-headed brother. He rested his hand on Raph's upper-back shell. "Thanks, Raph."

Leo's finger swiftly pulled a mind-control device hidden underneath his finger wraps and slipped it onto Raph's neck, all the while Raph never noticing.

Once Raph let him go, Leo leaned back, feeling victorious. One last turtle to go. "So, what's going on in the show so far?"

"Oh, you won't believe what just happened," Mikey excitedly began, and Leo listened to the young turtle rambling, grinning clandestinely to himself.

**********

Although they were in the sewers, the turtles could tell from the time that nighttime was fast approaching once again. And, now that Leo was getting much better, Raph and Mikey wondered if Leo would join them on tonight's night patrol.

But Leo had other things in mind. And it involved finding the purple-masked turtle.

Strangely, Donnie was the only one that had not visited Leo when he was resting. When Leo asked where Donnie was to Raph and Mikey, they told him that their brainiac brother had been staying in his lab for hours, working on either his projects or trying to create retromutegen. When Leo asked why, Raph and Mikey had no answer to that. They tried to ask Donnie themselves, but Donnie was too busy to even respond.

Leo wondered if Donnie was doing this in order to ignore him. This, of course, wasn't good for Leo; he needed to insert the mind-control device on Donnie as soon as possible.

Leo had made some attempts on going into the lab, but every time, something would come up, such as training (although Leo was well enough to be there, he was only allowed to sit and watch, per Splinter's request) and meal times.

Leo though he finally has a chance. However, before he could even reach to the lab, Splinter stopped him.

"Leonardo," Splinter called to him.

Halting, and taking a moment to push down his annoyance, Leo turned around. "Yes, sensei?"

"Your wounds are healing quite well, Leonardo," Splinter said, stepping closer to Leo.

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo said politely, hiding his impatience.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at Leo. "Is there something the matter, my son?"

"No, Master Splinter. Nothing."

Splinter stared at Leo for a long moment. Then, he sighed. "Very well. Just . . ." He rested his hand on Leo's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "Remember that, if there is something troubling you, my son, please let me know."

Leo paused. Then he said, "I will."

Leo gave a little bow and turned to continue his way toward the lab.

Splinter stared at Leo, feeling apprehensive for some odd reason. He wasn't sure why, but it had been bothering him since Leo healed. Splinter mentally decided to meditate on it in the Dojo.

When he came into the lab, Leo saw Donnie sitting at his desk. He was doing some testing on a few beakers full of different colored liquids. He was working so intensely that he did not even notice that he had company.

Leo walked up to his intelligent brother. "Donnie?"

Donnie jumped, greatly startled. But, with great reflexes, he quickly steadied his beakers from spilling the liquids all over his desk.

Donnie turned to Leo, annoyed. "Leo, don't do that! I was in the middle of something!"

"Sorry, geesh."

Donnie went back to his beakers, but Leo continued. "I was just coming in to pay a visit, cause I haven't seen you at all since you guys rescued me."

Donnie turned somber. "I know. And I'm sorry. It's just . . ."

"What, Donnie?"

Donnie paused, trying to gather up words in his sharp brain. "It's just . . . I feel like you getting captured was my fault."

Leo's eyebrows crossed together. "Is that all?"

Donnie suddenly shot him an angry look. "Is that all?! Leo, I should have warned you ahead of time that I was going to use my new smoke egg! Or at least, I should have told you before we left the lair! Then, you would have been prepared and we all would have made it home together!"

Leo was startled at the troubled Donnie. That was not what he expected to hear from his purple-masked brother.

"Donnie," Leo began. "It wasn't your fault. No one would have known the outcome."

Donnie looked away, still looking incredibly guilty.

"And I don't blame you," Leo finished.

Donnie paused. "You should. I felt such an idiot when we found out you were gone-"

"Donnie, it's okay!"

Leo rested his hand on Donnie's shoulder, turning his brother to face him. He gave Donnie a comforting smile.

"You got me back, before the Shredder could do anything else to me. We're together, now. And nothing is going to happen to me or anyone of us."

It took Donnie a while before a small smile made its way on his face. "Thanks, Leo. It _is _good to have you back."

Leo grinned, squeezing Donnie's shoulder. Then, a rumbling sound came from Donnie's stomach. The two of them couldn't help but chuckle simultaneously.

"Why don't you take a break and go over to the kitchen. I'm sure Mikey will spare a slice for you."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he will."

They exchanged amusing smiles as Donnie got up and left the lab.

Leo's eyes were narrowed on Donnie's back neck, where the mind-control device was unnoticeably attached to.

Leo smirked wickedly to himself once he was alone again. His mission was a complete success.

********

Night had, and the three turtles asked Leo if he was going to join their night patrol. Leo said yes, but he told them to wait for a minute; there was something Leo needed to do first.

So the three turtles waited. Raph was in the living room, practicing his double sai attacks on the dummy. Donnie was back in his lab, returning to his experiments. Mikey was in the kitchen, thinking of creative ways to eat his last slice of pizza for the day.

Hidden in the shadows, Leo sneaked out of the lair and out of the sewers.

He swiftly jumped on the escape stairs and climbed up to the rooftop. He scaled the billboard and looked over the entire city.

His sharp eyes spotted the Shredder's lair far away.

With an evil smirk, he pulled out a flare gun and shot it at the sky.

***********

The Shredder stood all alone, watching his windows.

His patience was slowly disappearing as each night passed by with no sign spotted in the sky.

At last, he saw it.

A red flare bursting in the dark sky. He smiled viciously to himself.

"Finally," his dark voice spoke to himself. He held up the remote control in his hand. "This had better work."

He then pressed the button.

*********

The mind-control devices on the three turtles blinked on.

Raph suddenly froze, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunken. His sais slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor with a _cling_.

Donnie was just about to pour some liquid into another filled beaker, when he too froze, his eyes widened and pupils shrunken. The beakers in both hands fell out of his grip, plunging and smashing into the floor, the broken glasses and liquid flying and landing on the floor and Donnie's feet.

Mikey had finally decided on what way to eat his very last slice of pizza. Just then, he froze and his eyes widened; his pupils shrinking. He unconsciously dropped his pizza, having it land on the floor before his feet.

Then, a menacing grin slowly appeared on all of the turtles' faces.


End file.
